WWE Brokenhearted
by Rocky Anne Montez-Brooks
Summary: AJ Lee is described as, the girl next door. But to CM Punk she is the woman of his dreams
1. Is that you?

_**WWE Brokenhearted**_

_By. Rocky Anne Montez-Brooks_

.::AJ's POV::.

2:45 p.m

_I think I really need to get a life. Why? Because I'm at home doing nothing right now! Except talking to myself; and possibly having a staring contest with my dog, Nacho. Maybe I'll call Kelly._

I dialed her number, and surprisingly she quickly answered.

"Hello?" The soft voice of Kelly Blank answered

"Hey Hun" I replied "Are you doing anything right now"

"I wish I could go with you right now, but-"

I cut her off "You're too busy with Justin, right?"

"Uh, yeah" There was a sense of guilt in her voice

I was about to say something rude, but I managed to save myself

"Ya know, it's fine" I said with a regular voice even while feeling hurt inside

"Seriously…." Kelly continued

"Yeah, I'll find something to do" I said like I was ok

"Ok, call you later" She hung up

_WHAT! BARBRA JEAN BLANK (That's her real name, we call her Kelly) JUST HUNG UP WITHOUT ME SAYING GOODBYE!_

_My phone rang again playing the song "Light it up", a.k.a my theme song_

I quickly answered hoping it was Kelly "Hello?"

"Umm, is this April's number" The familiar voice of Daniel Bryan replied

"Uh Yeah, But I prefer AJ" I told him

"This is Daniel, Daniel Bryan" He told me

"I know, by the sound of your voice, we work together" I said nonchalantlye

"Um, Hi" I could tell he was nervous talking to me

"So what do you want to tell me?" I was ready to move on

He hung up.

_Now what am I supposed to do? Well I can take Nacho out for a walk. That will be the highlight of my day._

"Nacho come here boy" I said while the light-sounding footsteps of my dog came towards me.

"You wanna go on a walk?" I asked, even though he can't talk

I clipped the leash onto my dog's WWE Cm Punk collar (It's not that I like the guy it's that...I JUST LIKE THE COLLER DESIGN). Nacho followed me as I grabbed the keys and opened the front door. The rest of the way Nacho led the way.

**(OUTSIDE)**

Along the way, me and Nacho ran into a guy in a black hoodie and a big, really BIG pug.

I quickly picked up Nacho and stared at the guy.

He looked up at me

"Punk?" I said thinking it was him

"AJ! You live over here?" He looked, well excited to see me

"Yeah, you do to?"

"Yeah"

The rest of the way we walked and talked and it turned out he's a pretty cool guy. We both like comic books. We hate the snobby wrestlers. We describe ourselves as geeks. We also wish we were superman. It was weird we talked so,**_ perfect_**, together.

Once we reached his house. He offered me in. Uncontrollably, I said yes.


	2. Friends?

.::CM Punk's POV::.

_I just let in the girl I had been in love with ever since she started wrestling for the same company as me, in MY house. I better not make a fool out of myself._

"I love the way your house looks" She said it with the most beautiful voice

"Thanks" I said trying not to stare at her

"So how long have you been wrestling for WWE" She said looking at the stack of comic books on the coffee table

"A long time"

She giggled. That was the cutest giggle since I dated Maria. Well Beth and Lita were... not as fun.

"You read comics" She said looking up at me

"As you can see by the stack of comics, I do"

She laughed again.

All I had to do was keep her laughing. That wade me smile inside.

She got up and walked towards me.

I didn't know what she was doing, she was smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

She walked passed me to the Batman painting.

"OMG" She squealed "Did you paint this?"

"Y-Yeah, I did" I said gazing into her long beautiful hair

"You have to make me one" She said smiling

"Where should I send it?"

She came towards me. Probably a inch away from my body. This made me uncomfortable. But in a good way.

"Do you have a pen"

I was so lost in her eyes I couldn't hear her, until she snapped her fingers in my face.

"What? Yeah, Huh?" I sounded stupid

"Do you have a pen?" She repeated

"Yeah, Yeah on the counter"

She quickly left and came back in the same spot and grabbed my hand.

"Wow, you have so many tattoos" She started gazing into my eyes as well "Can I write my address on your hand instead?"

"Of course" I said smiling knowing where our friendship might lead to

She quickly wrote it.

It turns out she actually lives not too far away from me

"Can you write you phone number, just in case, I need to call you in you're not home"

She didn't say anything, except, she smiled at me and grabbed my hand again

That feeling of her touching me, I mean, my** HAND**, was wonderful.

I couldn't help myself when she looked up I leaned in.

There was slight confusion in her eyes then, she** KISSED ME**

She quickly pulled away "I'm sorry" She looked, _sorry_ _actually_

"No, I liked it" I smiled

She smiled too

We stared at each other for a long time,** A LOOOONNNNGGGGG TIME**

She broke the stare by pulling my shirt towards her and crushing her lips against mine

I enjoyed it

The dogs left the room

I started going backwards

I fell and landed on the couch

Of course she laughed that beautiful giggle. I couldn't hep but smile. The girl brings the good guy out of me.

"Punk?" She said through her giggles

"Yeah.." I started listening

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I said nothing.

"I know this is fast, but, You are just so hypnotizing, do you wanna go out with me sometime" She smiled.

We were still laying on the couch

It was funny because we, _both,_ were hypnotized by one another

"I like you" Those three word were the only things I could get out of my mouth.

She giggled again. God, I wished she could giggle all day for me

"So is that a yes?"

I nodded

She kissed me

I liked it


	3. Are you Crazy!

.::AJ's POV::.

7:30 a.m

_Oh my god! What did I do. I made such a bad impression on myself! I completely threw myself at Punk. Ugh, No where does my fate lead? **NAKED IN PUNK'S**_** BED!**

I was just laying there under Punk's satin sheets

He rolled over, I must've made a noise because he opened his eyes slowly and smiled "Hey gorgeous" He winked at me

"Hi, Punk can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He laid on his side to face me

"Last night, what happened" I was completely serious

"Well we started making out on the couch then we ended up on my bed" He smirked in remembrance

"Was it okay?" I was scared out off my mind, but I don't know why

"Okay? It was phenomenal!"

He climbed on top off me and started kissing my neck

"Punk"

"Yeah?" He was still kissing me

"Where... is the shower"

He pointed left. He tried to get his tongue in my mouth. I developed major feelings for this guy but, if I get pregnant; Whoa, I would totally flip out.

"AJ, please... have my baby"

I quickly pushed him off of me. "I don't wanna have a baby" I yelled

I quickly sprang out of Punk's bed, out the door and ran outside not caring if I was completely naked

Turning the corner, I ran into Mike

I fell

"AJ, Im so sorry" He extended his hand to help me "Whoa"

"Thanks Mike"

"Welcome" He smiled "Can I ask why you're naked?"

I rolled my eyes "Punk"

I just remembered "GOD!"

"What?" Mike was confused

"I left Nacho at Punk's house" I started running

"Nacho?" He started running after me

"My dog"

I banged on Punk's door

Punk opended the door "AJ!"

"Save it"

"I'm sorry" He did look sorry "I didn't mean to say that"


	4. In Love Again

.::CM Punk's POV::.

God, I really liked this girl. And for her to have second thoughts on my because I said a little stupid thing. I don't know what i'll do.

"AJ... Please"

She stared into my eyes

"Punk" Tears started filling her eye

"I love you but I don't want to raise a kid" A tear streamed down her face "..but I still love you"

I quickly wrapped my arms around her and put my face into her long, beautiful, silky hair "I love you too"

"Please tell me, You won't break my heart" She said, voice muffled in tears

"I will never, ever do that to you" I pulled away and pulled her inside.

She must've stopped crying because There was a silence

"Now, I suggest you take a shower and i'll give you something to wear"

She smiled

"Kay"

*30 minutes later*

AJ finally came out. he even looked good in a towel

I handed her a Cm Punk shirt and some black shorts.

She gave me a light kiss on the cheek and started changing. I tried not to stare at her but I couldn't resist

She giggled "Excuse me. Keep your eyes to yourself"

"Well you're not covering up" I smirked

She finished dressing and walked over and pushed me onto the bed

She crawled on top of me and laid her head on my chest

"Let's talk about dinner" She told me

I lifted my neck and kissed her soft forhead

"What do you feel like?"

She paused and smiled

"What Punk wants"

This girl really is falling for me

*After dinner*

I put up the dishes and AJ leaned on my shoulder. I could tell she was tired, so I picked her up in bridal style and led her to my bedroom.


End file.
